Death's Avenger
by Kyle-ZZ
Summary: When Harry Potter awoke he was once again slightly confused and couldn't help debating whether or not if that would be the final time that night. The last thing he remembered was talking to Dumbledore in Kings Cross Station and of his apparent survival once again of the killing curse that had taken countless other victims. Suck at summary please see inside for more information.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Marvel

Okay so I don't really know much about the Marvel universe apart from what I have read from the Marvel Wikia. I will be using mostly the Avengers film as my reference. This is just a kinda spur of the moment idea I got so will be kinda just writing as I go. Also I have been out of school for a few years now so if my grammar is a bit bad I apologise.

I also couldn't think of a good title so ideas would be great!

Please Read, Enjoy and Review

* * *

Chapter One

_(Curiosity killed the cat, but Death was the one who brought him back)_

When Harry Potter awoke he was once again slightly confused and couldn't help debating whether or not if that would be the final time that night. The last thing he remembered was talking to Dumbledore in Kings Cross Station and of his apparent survival once again of the killing curse that had taken countless other victims. He had chosen to come back and finish Voldemort off once and for all so he had expected to find himself lying face first in the fallen leaves and grass of the forbidden forest, not lying on what felt like a bed and in Harry's opinion a rather comfortable bed at that.

Keeping his eyes closed maintaining the pretence of unconsciousness in case he was being watched; Harry pondered whether the Death Eaters may have moved his body or if his friends had. With the lack of vision he was reduced to having to try and take in the sounds of his surroundings to hazard whether he was in any immediate danger. All he could hear was the sound of his own breathing other than that there was nothing else, no other noise, just an unnatural silence.

Realising that listening wasn't going to prevail and provide him with any information he slowly, with effort, cracked one eye open.

The first thing Harry had to do was hold back a wince as his previously closed eye was assaulted by the light in the room he was in. Blinking rapidly Harry's eyes slowly grew accustomed to the light of the room, finally allowing him to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the lack of colour in the room, everything was white from the floor to the ceiling even the rumpled bed sheets he previously lay on. The only light in the small room came from a single source on the ceiling, no window, only artificial light. Internally Harry had started to just digest where he actually was, a hospital of some sort. He could tell from the setting of the room and the sterile smell that all of these environments seemed to have. Giving up the charade of unconsciousness Harry slowly sat up pressing himself against the wall of his small room deep in thought.

So a hospital was the where; now he just had to figure out how. He looked down noticing for the first time the plain white outfit he was in that resembled night wear more than actual clothing, reinforcing his belief that he was in some type of hospital, from the light bulb and the entirely to normal clothing, a muggle hospital at that.

What the hell am I going to do? Harry knew the first thing he had to do was find out where exactly he was and how he could get in contact with the Order. It was at this moment Harry realised he didn't have the one possession that would have made this task easier, his wand. Sighing with defeat, Harry swung his legs over the bed rising to his feet, stumbling a little, before making his way over to the door. Quickly pressing his ear to the cold metal of the door Harry tried once again to make out any noises or sounds from outside his small room, that he felt more like a cell now, as he tried turning the handle of the door but finding it locked.

It was then when he heard the very faint sound of footsteps along with a familiar sound of wheels squeaking in protest, reminding Harry of trolley on the Hogwarts Express. Panic filled Harry's chest as he quickly made a mad dash back to the small bed in the corner of the room assuming the position he had upon wakening and shutting his eyes. On and on the sound of the footsteps and the trolley became louder and louder until eventually Harry could tell that the person, whoever they were, had finally stopped right outside the door of his small prison. The jingling of keys was the only warning Harry got before the door to his room was flung open. There was a slight pause before the person entered the room, the trolley seemingly forgotten at the moment, their footsteps coming closer and closer to where Harry lay.

Harry fought to stay as still as possible, ignoring the fear and panic that was gradually building in his chest and the voice in his head screaming for him to make a break for the door, to escape any way possible.

"Harry Potter…..…..I know you aren't asleep Harry Potter, sit up so I can speak to you?" a female voice commanded with an unidentifiable accent, a hint of frustration leaking through when not acknowledged straight away.

Slowly, fear making his movements slightly shaky, Harry began to sit up eyes opening to view the women, no nurse that was before him.

She stood in her nurse uniform, not scrubs like the ones Harry had seen them wear before on TV when he was younger, but an old fashioned white uniform. She stood an impressive five foot eleven, her white knee length skirt tight against her body showing off her small waist, followed by her broader hips. The top buttons of her shirt were undone showing of the start of her cleavage, the rest of her ample bosom defined by the tight shirt tucked into her skirt. Hair a rich shade of mahogany perfected in loose curls surrounded her face highlighting the ivory coloured skin. A perfect nose lay between two high cheek bones, one accented with a small freckle, and voluptuous lips the colour of freshly spilt blood on snow. It was her eyes though that was the most shocking feature, sclera and all, were pure black. Not human.

All in all she was seduction and temptation in female form.

"Who are you?" Harry spoke finally finding his voice, shifting slightly under the watchful stare of the black eyes.

"You could say I am a close friend, Mr Potter. We have known each other for a long time, maybe not in the sense that most normal humans know each other, but you were touched by me from an early age. Let's just say that leaves an impression." She replied her lips coming up to form a smirk that did nothing to displace the fear that was still making his chest feel constricted.

"You never answered who you are?" his panic slowly turning to frustration as the woman's smirk now turned into a full blown smile. "Where am I? What is this place? Please I need to leave and get out of here I need to find my friends!" He shouted in frustration at the woman before him, internally pleading that she would give him the answers to his questions.

"Who I am can wait, all you need to know is at this moment in time you can consider yourself safe." she stated as she took a few more steps towards, staring at him in a hungry fashion as her dark eyes roamed over his form.

"I haven't got time for this carry on! My friends are in danger and Voldemort is still out there only I can stop him. Help me get out of this place, please?" A hint of desperation and hysteria slipped in to Harry's tone as he imagined his friends still in danger on the battlefield that was Hogwarts.

"You don't have to worry about your friends Harry, there dead." The woman stated, there was no change to her tone, as though telling Harry of the loss of those he loved the most, was the same as discussing the weather.

Denial was the first emotion Harry felt, followed by utter disbelief. He just knew Hermione and Ron could not be dead. They were his two best friends. The woman in front of him had to be lying, she probably worked for Voldemort and this was some sort of ploy. With this in mind Harry rushed forward attempting to make an escape.

But before he had managed to take two steps, he found himself thrown back onto his just vacated bed, his body held there by an invisible force restraining his movement.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Harry. Here we were having a lovely conversation and you go and ruin it by trying to run away." Slowly step by step she came to stand over Harry's prone form on the bed. Taking in the heated glare that was sent her way and the slight flinch she received when she carder her fingers through his messy hair.

"Don't be angry Harry, no one survived that war. Well technically no one was even alive for the war to take place." Harry could only stare at the nurse as she sat on the edge of the bed staring at him as though gouging his reaction. "You see Harry that was a different world. There is no Voldemort, he doesn't exist here. But just like there is no Voldemort there is no Dumbledore, Hermione or Ron. The world as you knew it Harry no longer exists. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't understand at all what this woman was talking about, what she mean that they didn't exist, of course they did. Hermione and Ron had been his friends for the last seven years, Dumbledore had been the greatest wizard of his time and as much as he loathes and regrets having to admit it but Voldemort certainly existed he had felt the wrath of his wand enough times to not doubt his existence.

"I can tell you don't understand Harry, but that is fine you don't need to accept it at this time but you do need to know. Voldemort had become too much of a threat and although you were dealing with the situation we could not let this happen again. A being that could evade death and survive eternity, let alone it being a human with magical abilities just made the matter worse. So it was decided by us beings who watch and regulate the known verses that your universe was to be destroyed and devoured by the entity Galactus. You unfortunately are the sole survivor Harry Potter of a universe that was destroyed. Can you think as to why that could be?"

Harry stared up at the nurse who was currently smiling at him as though he was a four year old who had just been asked a question he should be able to answer, never mind the fact he just got told that his whole world was just devoured by a Galactus, whatever that was, and everyone he once knew was dead. Trying not to think off the deaths, pushing away the near insanity that Harry felt was close to taking over his mind, Harry tried to think why he was the only one to survive. Once again he was the 'Boy Who Lived' never could he be just a moderately normal person and just die when everyone else did. It was then when thinking about his death when he remembered. The reason as to why he may still be alive today. The Deathly Hallows.

"You know Harry don't you?" the woman encouraged, needing for him to say the words out loud.

"The Deathly Hallows." Harry's response coming out in a rush of breath as Harry fought to refrain from having a nervous breakdown.

"Yes, The Deathly Hallows. Well done Harry." Giving Harry a pat to his cheek, before continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

"The three items gifted to the brothers from Death itself, The Cloak, Wand and the Resurrection Stone. It is said when all three are owned by one being then they shall be the master of Death. Shielded by the cloak, invulnerable from the wand and have power to command the dead. Not many knew about these items from your world Harry Potter but they are the items that are the cause for your survival and reason you are here in this world."

Harry watched as the nurse, no being whatever it was, rose from her seat on the edge of the small bed walking towards the door before stepping out. This time when she entered she had the trolley with her that looked as though it was usually used for nurses to carry around medication to give to patients if the lower shelves were any indication. On top of the trolley though there was the three items that were just being discussed before the nurses' sudden retreat from the room.

Stopping just before Harry's bed, the nurse once again took her seat.

"It was these items that saved you Harry and they followed you into this world. These items which in the hand of any other would be the down fall of this world" The nurse spoke as she slowly lifted the cloak, folding it in half and doing so once again, before placing the wand and stone in it so they were wrapped in its folds.

"Now Harry this universe is far older than the one you came from and there are things in this world that were never present in your own world. Just as magic is not present in this world, you being the only exception. But you will figure out the differences as you go along. Harry if the others knew I was speaking to you at the moment they would be unhappy. After all they wanted to get rid of a being that could defeat death and survive eternity and who better to do that than The Master of Death. They believe these items are too powerful to be in the hands of any being, and they would seek to remove these items from your possession. And with how powerful they are they would be able to at the moment. So unfortunately you have a few powerful people that don't like you, just for being you." Here she gave a little chuckle. "I shouldn't even like you, I should resent your very existence but what can I do? You are the cause of my own foolishness. So I will help you to make sure they will never be able to remove them from you….."

Before Harry could really comprehend what was being said the nurse raised the hand which contained the Wand and Ring wrapped within the cloak before plunging it straight through Harry's stomach. Harry screamed at the intense pain he could feel, like the Cruciatus curse times by a thousand, that didn't seem to just be physical but seemed to be radiating through his magic and soul also.

It proved too much to Harry as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, missing the last important word.

"…..Master."

* * *

Well there goes the prologue, hope you've enjoyed! If you don't get the reference to Galactus go onto Marvel Wikia and it will explain who he is. Well onto the next chapter, once again thank you for reading.

Kyle-ZZ


	2. Chapter 2

**Adoption**

Hi there, I apologise first off all for my long departure from fanfiction I have no excuses other than I have lost interest in writing and have decided to put all three of my stories up for adoption; Death's Beginning, Deaths Avenger and Fatal Beauty.

If you are interested then please mail me and let me know, but please if you are going to adopt any of these stories then please take care of them and update them for the readers :)

I have decided that I am better at starting stories off but fail to come up with anything afterwards so I may post stories in future that may be up for adoption sort of like plot bunnies but with a kick start of a first chapter or two.

Thank you to everyone who has read, followed and reviewed my stories I have enjoyed the little writing I have done and you have all made it a great experience for me.

Take care,

Kyle xx


End file.
